


【阿吽】Hunters & Prey

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, human!Iwaizumi, vampire!oikawa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 當吸血鬼愛上人類，誰才是獵人？誰才是獵物？





	【阿吽】Hunters & Prey

　　夜晚的空氣帶著冰涼的冷意，濃霧瀰漫的朔日是絕佳的狩獵時機，沒有一個獵人會錯過這等好日子。他們匍匐於地面、潛藏於角落中、隱身於黑暗中，蓄足力氣等著一無所知的獵物從面前悠晃而過，撲上前將其啃食殆盡。站在狩獵者頂端、吸食人類血液維生的吸血鬼自然也不會錯過這個機會，更不用說現今人類早已失去趨吉避凶的本能，傻兮兮地鑽進暗巷中，殊不知自己已落入虎口。

　　一隻吸血鬼隱藏在黑夜中，延著連綿的黑影，悠悠地走過大半個城鎮，找了個無人的角落，順了順毫無皺褶的披風，等著獵物走進他的領域中。一刻鐘、兩刻鐘……等到及川徹都快睡著，打了個小小的哈欠，動動有些發麻的腳底板。這才遠遠地聽見人類粗淺的呼吸聲，向所有物種宣告自己的所在之處，一點也不隱藏蹤跡。

　　對於今晚的好運氣，及川內心裡暗鳴自得，只要獵物不是太差，幾分鐘就能收工，但是他走沒幾步，眼前卻突然被一陣黑暗籠罩，膝蓋發軟，難以支撐整個身體，摔倒前他勉強扣住旁邊的牆。面頰貼在臂上，急促地喘息，雙耳被嗡鳴聲所佔據。現在的他只能感受到身體劇烈的不適，其他事情無暇顧及，扶在牆上的指頭不自覺地嵌入牆壁中，留下五個爪洞。無論他睜眼還是閉眼，眼前只有一片黑。

　　等了好一會，視線逐漸回歸，嗡鳴漸漸褪去，留下紅色覆蓋了他的視野──唯一殘留在腦中的感覺只剩飢餓。

　　被食慾掌控大腦的吸血鬼，倚仗夜色走出了角落，滿不在意選了個走進暗巷的人，在他發出尖叫前，咬上人類的脖子，尖銳的犬齒穿透人類的皮膚，血液從孔洞中源源流出。及川徹迫不及待地吸吮著鮮紅血液，喉頭上下滑動，一口接一口嚥下炙熱的液體，順著食道滑入胃中，滿足他飢渴的慾望。

　　不知道喝了多久，直到理智回歸，及川才有餘力細品食物的味道，混雜在血液中腥臭的油脂味直衝腦門，嚇得他鬆了口。定睛仔細一瞧，隨手抓到的這個男人肚子大得像懷胎十月，怪不得味道如此駭人。及川既想放棄，但四肢酸軟無力，難以捕捉到下個獵物。按耐住心中的不悅，勉強果腹止飢，取走他的記憶，將人隨意丟在某個巷子裡，便匆匆離去。

　　及川舔了舔唇，覺得那股油膩感仍殘留在口中揮散不去。慘痛的教訓太過深刻，逼迫他正視覓食這個重要的議題，他決定從今天就開始物色獵物，免得一個月後落得昨天一樣的下場，僅僅回憶些許片段就令他頭皮發麻。

　　整整袖口、撫順披在身上的斗篷，戴上單邊眼鏡與高腳禮帽，裝扮地有如一般貴族，紳士高雅。臉上帶著從容的微笑，拐個彎走出小巷，選定一條熱鬧的街道，模仿人類的行為──走向攤位，看著他毫無興趣的植物與死亡的動物屍骸、鑿斧粗糙的器具。他「看著」攤位，注意力卻放在市集裡來來往往的人群中。

　　他能聽見人類此起彼落的心跳聲，隔著薄薄的衣裳與血肉，鮮紅的血液在人類的體內奔騰，回憶溫熱的血液流進口中，滑過舌尖的鐵銹味，炙熱的液體熨燙著食道，通往腸胃，填滿食慾，他情不自禁舔了舔嘴唇。

　　目光掃過人群搜尋著獵物，盤算著哪個好下手、哪個味道好、哪個是絕對不能碰的麻煩。行進間不少女性對他釋出善意，從臉紅、點頭、微笑到拋媚眼、搭話、肢體接觸樣樣不缺，才剛推掉一個，又有另一個擠上前接替前者位子。潛行觀察受到百般干擾的及川不得不移轉陣地，舉步往人少的港邊走去。

　　儘管誕生不到兩百年，在吸血鬼界算是青年的及川完全清楚自己的外表的殺傷力，許多人類女性惑於他的外表，吸食她們的血液簡直是易如反掌，但是他並不偏好選擇女性獵物。為了不讓人類女性因為缺乏血液致死亡，進而引來教會的追殺，吸血鬼得控制──也就是減少──吸食的血量，為此他需要耗費兩倍以上的時間才能飽餐一頓。她們作為甜點是不錯的選擇，但作為正餐可就不是最佳選擇。

 

　　今天的碼頭相當熱鬧，港口停滿了船舶，工人們來來回回搬運貨物，工頭們扯著喉嚨發號施令。及川一邊移動，一邊盤算著下一步的行動，突然間他聞到一股香氣。他左右張望，尋找這股香氣的來源。停下腳步的他被某個人狠狠撞了一下，向後踉蹌了幾步，縈繞在鼻尖的香氣更加濃郁，及川篤定這股香味絕對是從眼前這個人身上飄出來的。

　　那人手上抱著比他還高的箱子，他從箱子後探出臉，他似乎是從另一邊看路，而及川的身影恰巧被箱子所遮掩，他們這才撞上。他的頭髮短尖如刺蝟，一身的肌膚曬得黝黑，額頭綁著毛巾，深綠色的雙眼如靜謐的湖水，臉上有幾處沾上灰土。

　　「不好意思，撞到你。」

　　「沒關係。」

　　注意到對方瞬間睜大的眼睛，及川忍不住多問一句。

　　「有什麼好吃驚的？」

　　他垂下眼眸，「沒想到你這種身分的人會這麼好說話。」

　　遠方傳來一陣怒吼：「欸欸欸，那邊那個，不要偷懶──又是你岩泉一，還不快去工作，摸什麼魚！」

　　「這裡很危險，可不是你這種人該來的地方，之後別再來了，小少爺。」

　　那個人抱著箱子沒入人群之中，倉皇跑來的工頭擦著額前的汗水，陪笑地向及川賠不是。一身衣服不知道是絲還是緞，穿著這種衣服的人，他既惹不起也賠不起，忍不住在心底咒罵著老是搞事的臭小子。

　　自工頭口中知道那人的名字，及川嗅著空氣中殘留的香味，決定了下次的狩獵目標。

 

　　「嘿！」

　　岩泉花了點時間想起眼前這個人在哪裡看過，褪去華麗的斗篷、單邊眼鏡和高腳禮帽，單穿著襯衫的及川徹看上去平易近人許多，這也僅僅是「第一眼看上去」。仔細觀察他身上那件襯衫──自己一年不吃不喝還負擔不起，為了自己微薄的薪水考量，岩泉偷偷挪開和他的距離。布料在陽光下反射淡淡的光芒，貼合身形的剪裁，隱去劣勢、凸顯優點。

　　挺拔的身高、寬闊的肩膀、修長的四肢，一動一靜間能看出他的手腳飽含力量，或許不如力士，卻也不容小覷。更別提他還有一張吸睛的漂亮臉蛋，皮膚光滑無瑕，一雙勾人的眼睛、單薄鋒利的唇，就連同為男性的岩泉一都承認他相當好看。也正因為他長得好看、氣質出眾，出生想必非富即貴，岩泉應對他更是提起百分之兩百的戒心。

　　「原來是那天的小少爺。」這種朋友他交不得、也交不起，他薄弱的身家輸一次便再起不能。

　　「我可不是什麼少爺，我可都快三十了。」

　　盯著及川的臉，岩泉再次因為他的一句話而睜大了雙眼。

　　「您看上去非常年輕。」甚至可以說是異常年輕。

　　「很多人這麼說。」他的回應帶著軟軟的刺。

 

　　沉頓的鈴聲響起，暗示著午飯時間的到來。碼頭瞬間嘈雜起來，工人們七嘴八舌討論著今天的午餐，呼朋引伴共用餐點。他們陸續停下手邊的工作，簇擁著彼此，排隊領取餐點。岩泉也混夾在人潮中，拎著飯到每天固定用餐的樹蔭下。雙臂打直，向上延展，左右輕晃，放鬆緊繃一上午的肌肉。

　　他回過身，看到及川徹臉上掛著一貫溫和疏離的笑容，穿著一身不知道什麼材質的布料在陽光下閃閃發光，舉手投足散發著高貴優雅的氣質，這人與四周格格不入，但他卻出現在這個雜亂的街道上，緩緩地走過來。岩泉隔著油紙捏著硬如石塊的麵包，頓時失了食慾。

　　──他的嘴巴什麼時候被養刁的呢？

　　及川徹第一次出現，岩泉以為他是來找碴，報復自己搬貨時撞到他，但他什麼也沒說，僅僅反駁了自己對他的稱呼，然後就離開了。第二次、第三次……他接連好幾天，在午休結束前出現一會，說了幾句話，然後消失不見。

　　接著引來上頭的注意，某天工頭將岩泉叫過去，問他及川老爺來這裡做什麼？

　　摸不著頭緒的岩泉照實回答他不知道。

　　工頭盯著岩泉，露出不贊同的眼神，語重心長地要他別違逆及川老爺，沒關係的事情就順著他一點。

　　岩泉愣愣地點點頭，想著原來他的姓是及川，一個很不貴族的姓氏。

　　那天中午，當及川出現時，岩泉出口趕了人。

　　「你每天來這裡做什麼呢？」

　　「沒有理由就不能來嗎？」及川思考了一會，「帶飯給你這個理由可以嗎？」

　　「啥？」岩泉還沒搞懂及川的企圖，他帶著戲謔的微笑，頭也不回地走了。

　　最初，岩泉以為這個大老爺終於對自己失去興趣。隔天，當及川提著裝滿食物的籃子出現時，岩泉目瞪口呆地看著他，對籃子流了一地的口水。這個街道上多的是長得比自己更漂亮、更壯碩、更吸睛的人，他不懂為什麼及川要纏著自己，除了一見面撞到他之外，岩泉並不覺得自己有哪裡特別，儘管心裡這麼想著，但他不會跟自己的腸胃過意不去。

　　加入大量奶油與砂糖的麵包，鬆軟可口，帶著微微的熱意，像是剛從烤爐出爐。麵包中間夾著昂貴的肉類、起司、番茄，還有一大壺的冰牛奶。每當放飯鐘聲響起，他情不自禁暗自期待著及川的到來，而他的目的就像是他自己所說──帶飯給他，這樣一個簡單的原因。看著岩泉狼吞虎嚥、如秋風掃落葉般清空籃子裡的食物，跟他聊個天、說說今天發生的事，或聊聊過去，留下半小時讓他為下午的工作整休。

　　單方面收受及川午餐近兩個月的岩泉，想為及川做些什麼，單方面付出的情感並不健全，儘管他根本搞不清楚及川的意圖。

 

　　休息日後，及川一如往常在午餐時間提著裝滿食物的籃子，走過街道來到在樹下休憩的岩泉身旁。他放下餐籃，介紹完今天的餐點，卻發現岩泉沒有伸手，反而掏出了一團油紙，裏頭包裹著什麼，遞給及川。

　　「要給我的？」

　　岩泉點點頭。

　　及川小心翼翼地接過來，隔著油紙，捏著裏頭的東西──成人拳頭般大小，圓滾滾的形狀──毫無頭緒的他揭開油紙，露出果實鮮紅的表皮，上面的蒂頭新鮮翠綠。

　　岩泉帶給及川的是一顆蘋果，飽滿的果肉、彤紅的表皮、清甜的果香，這是一顆非常漂亮的蘋果，相信它的價格也非常美麗，以岩泉的薪資水平難以負擔起這種昂貴的商品。

　　「這是？」

　　「蘋果啊，你不知道嗎？」

　　「我當然知道這是蘋果，我是說你從哪裡弄來的。」

　　「村子的交界處有一片林子，裡面很多蘋果樹。」岩泉不好意思地揉了揉鼻子。

　　及川算了算路程，岩泉把一整天的休假日全耗在來回的路途上了，他的胸口像被塞了一把棉花，脹得酸疼，口中泛著腥甜的味道。

　　「你不吃嗎？」

　　在岩泉期待的目光下，及川咬了一口，身為吸血鬼的他嚐不出血液之外的味道。

　　「甜嗎？」

　　「嗯，很甜。」他依循著印象，細微地控制自己的臉部表情，完美模仿人類吃到美味食物的反應。

　　「不枉我去山裡採的。」

　　看著岩泉燦爛的笑容，及川的胸口要爆炸了一般。

　　「岩泉，下禮拜日你有空嗎？」

　　「有是有──」岩泉困惑地看向及川。

　　「我想請你吃頓飯。」

 

　　在岩泉拒絕無效的情況下，兩人敲定了週日用餐的約定。

　　及川挑選一間便宜又美味的餐廳，濃厚麥香的麵包、暢飲的酒水、豐盛的肉類、濃郁的起司……。人聲鼎沸的小餐廳裡，兩人面對面坐著，及川維持他一貫的優雅，岩泉豪邁地一口酒、一口肉囫圇下肚，迥異又協調的兩人成為餐館裡一道奇特的景色。

　　「你知道這兩個月鎮上有昏迷在路邊的女人嗎？」

　　「是嗎？」

　　「據說每個都是一等一的大美人。」

　　「哦，在我不知道的時候，岩泉先生也對女人產生興趣了。」及川笑著喝乾了杯中的酒。

　　「不是這麼一回事。」岩泉擺擺手，「鎮民謠傳著有吸血鬼偷偷潛伏在人群之中，說要找教會的人來探查。」

　　「你也差不多是兩三個月前來到這個小鎮，我怕他們會找你麻煩。」

　　「原來你是擔心我嗎？」

　　「你基本也算是我的朋友。」

　　「基本是幾個意思？」

　　「馬馬虎虎的意思，你懂嗎？」說完，兩個人不由得放聲大笑，為嘈雜的餐廳添了幾分音量。

　　及川臉上笑著，笑意卻未達眼底。

 

　　他扶著醉茫的岩泉，踏著雜亂的步伐，時不時哼起歌來，沿著碎石子路緩慢地走向岩泉家的方向，看著岩泉臉上滿足的笑容，隨意且放鬆露出自己的軟腹。

　　雲朵滑過細狹的月亮，岩泉張大雙眼卻怎麼也看不清眼前這個人，只見銀光一片，眼皮益發沉重，他眨眨眼，無可抵抗地闔上了眼。

 

　　尖銳的犬齒穿透他黝黑的肌膚，咕嚕咕嚕地吸吮，滾燙的血液美味可口，填滿及川的腸胃。他溫柔地摩娑岩泉的臉龐，取走他這段時間的記憶，將他放在家中的床上，替他脫去鞋子、鬆開領口，讓他睡得舒服點，為他蓋上棉被。月光照在他的臉上，為他的面頰鍍上銀光。

　　喝到他的血、取走他的記憶，已經達到當初設下的目標，及川卻不想離去，然而教會的魔掌即將探查至此。觸碰方才嘴唇貼上的脖頸，隔著薄弱似無的皮肉，血液在唇下流動，心臟規律地跳動，一次次擠壓血液至軀幹四肢。

　　及川不懂自己現在的心情為何，心中一股酸楚，有種想哭又想笑的衝動，他何時對食物放過真感情？僅僅不到幾個月的相處，與岩泉一相識的時間佔據他生命百分之一不到。

　　這就是朋友嗎？及川徹對著岩泉問出問題，昏睡中的他也無法給予回應。他再也不會對自己笑得瞇起雙眼，露出兩排雪白的牙齒，塞滿食物的雙頰鼓得宛若倉鼠，吃到美味食物時眼睛一亮……這所有的反應將不會出現在及川徹面前，因為對現在岩泉一來說，及川徹不過是個不知道打哪來的陌生人。

　　他只能給自己再五秒的時間。

　　五。

　　四。

　　三。

　　二。

　　一。

　　長在窗緣的雜草晃了晃，室內僅餘在床上熟睡的人類，再無其他生物。

 

　　END.

**Author's Note:**

> 試閱至此。
> 
> 後續收錄書中  
> 詳細：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/42492　


End file.
